June 26, 2006
Nick: Ooh, nice pad, dude. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, okay. Take it easy. Jack: I'll be fine. I'll be fine. Jennifer: Well, we want to keep you that way, Jack. Jo: Oh, Jennifer, the house -- we can take down some of these flowers. Jennifer: No. Jack: No, no. Leave it. It's festive. I like it. Jo: Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital? Jack: No, I've been there. I've done that. Abby: Dad, maybe Grandma Jo's right. I mean, you look pretty weak. Jack: All I want is to be in my home with my family. Jennifer: Okay, can we stop all this chatting, please, and get him up to bed? Please. Jack: Really? Right. Nick: Okay. Time to go. Jo: I could help you. Nick: No, no, no. It's all right. We got it. We got a routine now. Abby: Mom, which bedroom? Jennifer: Ours. Kayla: It's gonna be all right, Frankie. Jo: I'm -- I'm sorry about Steve. Kayla: Oh, Jo, listen, I understand that Steve's overwhelmed. He doesn't remember me, and I'm sure he feels like I'm pushing him into something that he's not ready for, he might not ever be ready for. Jo: Oh, honey. Kayla: Listen, Jo, enough about me. This must be unbelievable for you, having both your boys back. I'm sorry about Jack. Jo: I'm just glad he gets to say his goodbyes. It's important that he gets to do that and for Jennifer, too. I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now. She's been through so much. I -- I don't know how she'll move on. Kayla: I wouldn't want to be Frankie right now, either. Jennifer: Steve and I will get you dressed, and we'll get you into bed, okay? Abigail, will you go downstairs and get your dad some tea? Abby: Sure, I'll be right back. Jack: I'll be right here. I'll be here all week, I hope. So, where's J.J..? Frankie said he was down for a nap. Jennifer: Mrs. Mason has been babysitting him. Jack: I want to see him. I want to hold him. Jennifer: Okay, I'll have her bring him home. It's time for bed, anyway. But I don't want to tell Mrs. Mason about you. You know, the last thing we need is the whole neighborhood coming over to see the man who returned from the dead. Jack: Dead man stalking. Absolutely. Jennifer: Can you manage Jack for a minute? Nick: Yeah, yeah, sure. That's what I'm here for. Nick: I'd let you borrow some of my jammies, but I don't wear any. Jack: Right. Nick: Which room? Jack: Here. Nick: Over here? Wow. Jack: Yeah, wow. I guess Frankie and Jennifer were gonna spend their wedding night here. Nick: Hey, hey, hey, hey. No, no, no, no, no, no. You need to stay calm. You can stay right there. Here. Come on. It's almost time for your meds. You're all settled in. I'm thirsty. I need a drink. You got any soda pop, hmm? Show me where the kitchen is. Abby: Oh, it's -- yeah, sure, Uncle Steve. I'm getting thirsty myself. Nick: Good. Let's go. Abby: Uncle Steve -- man, that's weird. Nick: Especially to me, 'cause my name is Nick, but you can call me Uncle Steve. Jo: I need to call Vern and let him know about Jack and Steve and all of this. I only hope his mother is well enough that he'll be able to fly home from Chicago. Abby: The kitchen's this way, Uncle Steve. Nick: Yeah. Kayla: What is it? Are you remembering something? Kayla: Do you remember something? Nick: No. I don't remember anything. I'm sorry. You're just... so pretty.. If I was married to you, I was one lucky man. Kayla: You are a lucky man. And I'm lucky, too. Jo: I'm gonna make this phone call in the kitchen. Nick: You know, I gave up trying to find out about my past years ago. I just accepted that it was never gonna happen. I just couldn't spend the rest of my life driving myself crazy wondering. But now that I'm here, all those questions are coming back. And I need answers. Kayla: Let me answer your questions. I'll tell you everything that you want to know about the life you had before... about us, about your family... all of it. Nick: I don't even know where to start. Kayla: I do. I have a question for you. What really happened the day you supposedly died? Category:2006